The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The new variety was discovered as a chance seedling emerging among a planting of various Acer palmatum trees. The inventor discovered this seedling in 1998 at a commercial nursery in Toolangi, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CHACER01’ was first performed during 1998 at a commercial nursery in Toolangi, Victoria, Australia. This was conducted by the conventional commercial practice of grafting semi-softwood cuttings onto Acer palmatum seedling rootstock. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and have been reproduced true to type for five successive generations.